Le cadeau de la vie
by La petite souris
Summary: Spoilers, spoilers spoilers, est lié à Avengers Endgame! Tony ne s'attendait pas à ça...


_Hello tout le monde! _

_Je vous propose un petit OS centré sur ce cher Tony et Pepper. Attention, il est complètement lié à Endgame, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous invite à revenir le découvrir cette fanfic plus tard._

_J'en profite pour vous informer que vous trouverez toutes les news sur les publications sur ma page facebook (indiqué sur ma page de profil) et que je tiens également un blog ! Il s'appelle « la tanière de la petite souris » et je parle de fanfiction au sens large, mes fanfics mais également de ce que j'aime en général. Voici l'adresse (j'ai mis plein d'espaces pour être sûre que FFnet ne me le refuse pas) : latanieredelapetitesourishome. wordpress. com_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel._

* * *

Le cadeau de la vie.

(Spoilers Spoilers Spoilers : Se passe pendant Avengers Endgame !)

Tony revenait d'une réunion à New-York. Les pneus crissaient sur l'asphalte tandis qu'il roulait à vive allure en direction de la maison. Celle dans laquelle il vivait désormais avec Pepper. Leur maison, leur véritable chez-eux. La villa de Malibu correspondait plus à la vie qu'il menait seul à l'époque, même si Pepper avait emménagé peu de temps après l'officialisation de leur couple. Sa résidence détruite, il s'était promis d'offrir à la femme qu'il aimait un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle. Il n'avait pas pu concrétiser ce projet ayant eu fort à faire avec Ultron et la Sokovie. Cela avait entraîné sa séparation temporaire avec son âme-sœur. Et son amitié brisée avec Steve Rogers. Sa mâchoire se contracta en repensant à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami. Il aurait tellement aimé lui faire comprendre la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis l'invasion de New-York. En vain. Et Thanos avait claqué des doigts, décimant la moitié de la population.

Pendant les quelques semaines passées à bord au vaisseau, n'ayant pour soutien et compagnie que Nébula, la seule pensée qui lui permettait de garder espoir et qui le terrifiait à la fois était de savoir si Pepper était en vie. Il se refusait à imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle ait disparu, comme Peter Quil, Docteur Strange et les autres. Et comme le petit. Son cœur se serra car il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû rester à bord de ce stupide vaisseau. Tout était de sa faute.

Son humeur sombre disparut légèrement au détour d'un virage en découvrant le lac ainsi que la maison de bois au bout de l'allée. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait songé résider dans un lieu pareil et pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, celui où il menait enfin une existence apaisée avec celle qu'il aime et qu'il a pu faire sienne pour la vie.

Il ralentit avant de s'arrêter à proximité de la maison. Pepper sortait au même moment, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu en as mis du temps, soupira-t-elle avant de l'étreindre fortement sitôt qu'il était descendu de la voiture.

\- Même si la voiture est la plus récente qu'il soit, nous n'habitons plus à proximité de la ville, répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer également.

\- Je sais mais j'ai toujours peur chaque fois que tu pars… comme si tu n'allais plus jamais revenir, murmura-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, Tony se contenta de resserrer sa prise avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il était parti dans l'espace et le snap de Thanos, leur peur commune était de ne plus se retrouver. Chaque fois que l'un s'absentait, l'autre angoissait silencieusement en attendant avec une grande impatience le retour de l'autre, sain et sauf. Pepper avait fait des cauchemars où elle imaginait Tony incapable de revenir sur Terre. Et Tony se représentait Pepper se volatilisant comme Peter Parker. Après plusieurs mois, leurs terreurs nocturnes commençaient enfin à diminuer progressivement.

« Tony, je dois te parler, dit-elle sérieusement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant. »

Le milliardaire tenta de dissimuler l'anxiété qui s'emparait de lui. Ils prirent spontanément la direction du promontoire, qui offrait une vue agréable sur le lac. C'était l'endroit où ils échangeaient sur leurs sentiments, leurs pensées, surtout depuis leur mariage. Parfois ils avaient parlé au clair de lune. Tony installait un transat avec des couvertures dans lequel ils s'installaient et ils observaient le ciel, mélange de peur et d'apaisement. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord, contemplant l'eau qui miroitait en silence.

« Tu te rappelles cette discussion que nous avons eu, débuta la jolie rousse.

\- Laquelle, car nous en avons eu beaucoup, rappela le scientifique. Celle pour que je réaménage le salon ? Ok, je te promets une cheminée puisqu'il fait froid la nuit !

\- Non, pas celle-ci, répondit-elle en hochant négativement de la tête. Celle avant ton départ. Avant que Docteur Strange et Bruce n'arrivent. »

Tony la dévisagea sans dire un mot.

« Pour le dîner ?

\- Ton rêve, dit-elle à voix basse. »

Tony sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Est-ce que cela pouvait être…

« Je suis enceinte, déclara Pepper.

\- Tu… tu es sûre ? balbutia-t-il, stupéfait en regardant avec attention son corps.

\- Certaine, affirma cette dernière. Alors, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis…

\- Je t'aime, répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre pour l'examiner avec attention, comme s'il pouvait déjà déceler le petit être qui se développait. C'est un miracle, dit-il très ému. Chérie, c'est… le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

\- Nous voulions une vie normale. Enfin, conclut-elle en souriant. »

Tony enlaça sa femme tandis qu'ils repartaient vers la maison.

« Tu te souviens que j'avais rêvé d'un enfant qui s'appellerait Morgan comme ton oncle ? lui rappela-t-il. Alors, si nous avons un fils…

\- Hors de question d'appeler notre garçon Morgan, répliqua son épouse avec un regard menaçant. »

Les deux époux rentrèrent dans leur foyer, bavardant joyeusement de layette et travaux d'agrandissement. Au loin, un petit oiseau se mit à chanter. C'était la première fois qu'on en entendait un depuis des mois.

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. C'est mon couple préféré dans le MCU, j'espère leur rendre un peu hommage et c'est également ma façon de dire merci à Marvel Studios, à Robert Downey Jr et à Gwyneth Paltrow pour m'avoir fait autant aimé les personnages. Si vous avez apprécié votre lecture (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !_


End file.
